La revolución de los robots
by El Zorro Plateado
Summary: El Doctor Nefarious no murió en la explosión del desplanetizador, ha vuelto y esta vez convertido en robot. Cuando el villano impulsa a los robots a rebelarse contra el resto, Ratchet, Clank y los Rangers Galácticos deberán unirse para frenar esta rebelión y derrotar a Nefarious de una vez por todas.
1. El retorno de Nefarious

_Este es mi nuevo fanfic._

 _Antes de comenzar me gustaría destacar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Insomaniac Games._

 _Este fanfic se ubica después de la película Ratchet Y Clank de 2016, si no la habéis visto id a verla antes de leer el fanfic porque contiene spoilers. Se tomarán elementos de los juegos prestados (pero son historias diferentes). Espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. El retorno de Nefarious**

Había pasado aproximadamente un año desde que Ratchet, Clank y los Rangers Galácticos salvaron el sistema Solana de los malvados planes del presidente Drek y el Doctor Nefarious.

Todo había vuelto a la normalidad para todos, los Rangers Galácticos se habían separado temporalmente. Qwark había pagado su traición con varias horas de servicio comunitario y, por supuesto se le había retirado el título de capitán. Cora Veralux había regresado con su gente, para tratar de reconstruir su planeta Novalis, destruido por el presidente Drek. Brax Lectrus se había tomado un tiempo retirado, durante el cual había conocido a una chica con quien había establecido una relación. Elaris se había dedicado a ayudar a las fuerzas del orden con sus tácticas de inteligencia y su talento de mecánica, lo cual había favorecido notablemente autoestima.

¿Y qué había sido de Ratchet y Clank? Bueno, los dos grandes héroes habían decidido retirarse de escena, porque tal como el robot solía decir, "la fama está sobrevalorada"

Es por eso por lo que Ratchet había vuelto a trabajar en el taller de Grimroth, su padre adoptivo; su amigo Clank no quería separarse de él, de modo que también se había quedado.

Sin embargo, la calma no duraría mucho tiempo. Nadie sabía que en realidad el Doctor Nefarious no había muerto al caer en el núcleo de su arma, el desplanetizador, sino que simplemente se había estrellado en Umbris, y luego unos robots reparadores habían transformado su moribundo cuerpo en el de un robot de verdad.

A pesar de esto, no había olvidado todo su rencor hacia Qwark por su maltrato, y ahora además deseaba vengarse de Ratchet y Clank por desbaratar su plan. Es por ello por lo que el maquiavélico doctor se puso manos a la obra en busca de la revancha. En primer lugar, reclutó en secreto toda una armada de robot descontentos por el trato recibido, el siguiente paso era crear una nueva arma con la que amenazar nuevamente al sistema solana, ya que el desplanetizador había sido destruido. Y lo consiguió, pronto tuvo un arma nueva a la que bautizó como bioaniquilador. Ahora solo faltaba deshacerse del obstáculo principal: los Rangers Galácticos, por ello envió a sus secuaces, los tiranoides a que se deshicieran de ellos pues separados serían un blanco fácil…

Entretanto, Ratchet había vuelto a meterse en líos en el taller, había querido ponerle a su nave un motor nuevo, sin embargo, no había sido capaz de ver la inestabilidad de este y, había provocado una pequeña explosión que le causó algunas quemaduras y provocó pequeño desastre en el local.

"Ya te advertí que ese nuevo motor era inestable, si a eso le sumamos la incompatibilidad con el formato de tu nave…" comenzó a decir Clank, pero fue interrumpido por el lombax.

"Pero Clank. Necesitamos mejorar la nave, ¿Qué pasa si los Rangers nos llaman para una nueva misión?"

"De nuestra última aventura hace más de un año. He calculado las probabilidades de sufrir una nueva crisis en el sistema solana. Solo son de un 15%"

"Bueno, Clank. Pero un 15% sigue siendo un porcentaje, ¿No?"

Por supuesto que Grimroth no se tomó nada bien lo ocurrido. Estuvo gritando a Ratchet un buen rato, preguntándole que en qué demonios estaba pensando, y si todo lo ocurrido no le había servido para madurar.

Ratchet supo entonces que para conseguir las mejoras en su nave necesitaba comprarlas, el problema es que no tenía dinero suficiente, y no servía para otra cosa más que para mecánico o Ranger Galáctico; la cosa estaba complicada. Por el momento lo único que podía hacer, era volver al trabajo, ya se las apañaría para lograr su objetivo.

El lombax se puso a reparar los vehículos dando la espalda a la puerta, y no vio ni tampoco oyó como sigilosamente entraban en el taller cuatro tiranoides enviados por Nefarious. Uno de ellos ya lo tenía en el punto de mira, cuando súbitamente se oyó la voz de Clank.

"¡CUIDADO, RATCHET!" gritó el pequeño robot.

El disparo paso a escasos centímetros del cuerpo del lombax, que se echó al suelo y luego rodó para esquivar los disparos. Rápido como una bala se dirigió al cajón donde guardaba su desintegrador, un arma que disparaba munición de fuego, y la uso para destruir a dos de ellos, pero los otros dos rápidamente se fueron a ocultar. Por su parte, Clank se había escondido para apartarse de la trayectoria de las balas.

Arrastrándose por el suelo, el lombax se acercó lentamente hacia donde sus enemigos se encontraban, consiguió alcanzar a uno cuando se asomó para ver si podía dispararlo, pero el otro apareció sorpresivamente y logró acorralar a Ratchet, pero Clank estaba allí, y rápidamente se lanzó contra el tiranoide, alejándolo del lombax y de ese modo dándole tiempo a su camarada para recomponerse y disparar. Se habían salvado.

Ratchet aún necesitó unos momentos para recuperar el aliento.

"¿Qué son esos bichos, y por qué nos han atacado?"

Clank no respondió, se dirigió hasta el cadáver de uno de sus atacantes y lo analizó.

"Son tiranoides. Mitad robot, eso significa que alguien estaba dándoles órdenes"

"¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nos atacan a nosotros si nunca le hemos hecho daño a nadie? Si esto ha sido una broma, ha sido de muy mal gusto"

Clank negó con la cabeza.

"Esto me da muy mala espina, Ratchet, tengo una hipótesis. Pero me gustaría asegurarme. ¡Ahora pon nuestras cosas en la nave, tenemos que irnos!"

"¿A dónde?" quiso saber el lombax, que aquellas alturas estaba muy desconcertado.

"Al cuartel de los Rangers galácticos. Me temo que Elaris puede estar en problemas"

Media hora después, los dos amigos habían llegado a su destino.

Cuidadosamente Clank seguido por Ratchet entró en el edificio, al parecer no había nadie… pero al doblar una esquina se encontraron a tiranoides que los dispararon. Ratchet se dio prisa y los abatió. Una vez despejado el paso corrieron hasta llegar al despacho de Elaris, donde la encontraron en el suelo.

"¡Elaris!" gritó alarmado el lombax y corrió hacia donde estaba, no hubo respuesta "Hemos llegado tarde"

Clank también se acercó.

"Aún está viva" anunció el robot "¡Rápido, hay que pedir ayuda!"

Elaris fue trasladada con urgencia a un centro de urgencia, se recuperaría, pero tardaría un tiempo. Aquello había puesto en guardia a buena parte del sistema Solana, una de los Rangers Galácticos había sido atacada. Cora, Brax e incluso el ex capitán Qwark también habían sufrido ataques similares, al igual que Ratchet y Clank habían sabido defenderse a tiempo.

"No veáis, estaba en la ducha lavando mi perfecto cuerpo cuando fui atacado" les contaba Qwark cuando él y el resto de los Rangers se habían reunido con urgencia.

"Casi nos matan a mi novia y a mí" contó Brax.

"Me da en la nariz que alguien quiere liquidarnos" opinó Cora.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos los ordenadores del sistema solana fueron pirateados al mismo tiempo, no hubo ordenador alguno en el que no pudiera verse un fondo, y al rato apareció en pantalla el rostro de Nefarious.

El malvado tenía un importante anuncio que dar:

"Ciudadanos robóticos de la Galaxia Solana ... ¡la hora de tu liberación está cerca! ¡Hace demasiado tiempo que sufrimos robots bajo la intolerancia, la estupidez, la blandura y el hedor asqueroso de las formas de vida orgánicas! ¡Pronto, todos los robots disfrutarán de la libertad y la igualdad de mi benevolente y férrea regla! Y, en cuanto a las asquerosas formas de vida orgánica ... ¡Puedes esperar desintegrarte! Eso es todo por ahora..."

El mensaje comenzó a correr como la pólvora, y lo peor es que varios robots de la galaxia pensaron que el maquiavélico Nefarious tenía razón en sus palabras. Los ánimos comenzaban a crisparse.

Ratchet no podía despegar los ojos de la pantalla.

"¿Ese era…? ¿Nefarious?"

"Imposible" repuso Cora rápidamente "Murió en la explosión con el desplanetizador"

"Negativo" replicó Clank "Mi base de datos con un 100% de fiabilidad muestra que se trata sin lugar a duda de Nefarious"

Un mensaje llegó, al parecer en varios puntos del sistema los robots comenzaban a rebelarse negándose a cumplir órdenes y provocando pequeños altercados.

Sin duda había llegado la crisis que los Rangers Galácticos habían estado esperando.

* * *

 _Mi intención es hacer un fanfic no demasiado largo pero sí instenso. Intentaré actualizarlo lo antes posible._

 _Espero que les haya gustado y espero verlos en el próximo capítulo._


	2. La trampa

_Aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi historia, espero que les guste_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. La trampa**

En ausencia de la estratega Elaris, fue Clank quien quedó para planificar la estrategia que los Rangers Galácticos seguirían a partir de aquel momento. El robot sabía que el Doctor Nefarious esperaba que se separaran en algún momento, y entonces los atacaría; así pues, el Clank solo les puso la norma de no separarse en ningún momento.

En consecuencia, tuvieron que ir planeta por planeta a lo largo del sistema Solana para calmar a los robots que estaban provocando altercados a raíz del mensaje de Nefarious; Clank además había desarrollado un sistema de seguridad nuevo para que el malvado no pudiera volver a piratear los ordenadores.

Gracias a esto la cosa mejoró, pero los problemas no habían hecho más que comenzar.

En su guarida. El Doctor Nefarious gritó de rabia al enterarse del contragolpe de los Rangers, tendría que pensar en un nuevo sistema para derrotarlos, y poco después creyó hallar la solución…

Pasó una semana, y Nefarious no volvió a dar señales de vida.

"Quizá le ha entrado miedo" opinó Ratchet, que estaba en la base de los Rangers junto a sus camaradas, a la espera de nuevas órdenes.

"¡No seas estúpido!" le contestó bruscamente Cora "¡Si de verdad crees que Nefarious es de esos es que no lo conoces!"

"Coincido con Cora" comentó Brax Lectrus "Lo que teníamos que hacer es dar con su base y darle para el pelo"

"Lamentablemente no es tan sencillo. Mis cálculos no consiguen dar con el punto exacto del sistema donde se encuentra" respondió Clank "Así que, si no es mucha molestia, seguiré con mi investigación"

Mientras el robot trabajaba, el resto de los Rangers Galácticos se dedicó a entrenarse para cuando llegara el momento de la acción.

Aquel día, sin saber cómo, los robots volvieron a rebelarse en varios puntos del Sistema Solana, pero ¿Cómo era posible? En ningún momento el Doctor Nefarious había lanzado mensaje alguno. Fuera como fuera debían frenar los altercados, de modo que Ratchet, Clank y el resto de los Rangers Galácticos fueron a combatir la amenaza.

Los Rangers terminaban su misión en Riglar, combatiendo a los últimos robots sublevados a los que previamente se les había dado oportunidad de moderar su conducta. Ratchet se había separado inconscientemente, a pesar de la orden de Clank de permanecer siempre juntos, lo cual permitió a varios robots sublevados arrinconarlo.

El lombax creía que aquel sería su final, pero súbitamente alguien lo salvó. El desconocido llevaba puesto un traje de motorista, y montado en su vehículo disparó con su arma a los robots, eliminándolos.

Cuando se recuperó del instante en que duró la confusión, Ratchet se acercó para darle las gracias a su salvador, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al descubrir que era una lombax, es decir, igual que él pero en chica.

"¿Qué te ocurre, pequeño?" le preguntó ella, que era mucho más alta que él "¿Los robots te comieron la lengua?"

"…"

"¿Tienes un nombre o algo? El mío es Ángela"

"Ra… Ratchet…"

"Un placer conocerte, Ratchet. Y ten más cuidado la próxima vez" le dijo ella, algo que le molestó.

"Soy de los Rangers Galácticos, sé afrontar peligros"

Ella sonrió, algo que conquistó a Ratchet. Sin embargo, antes de poder preguntarle nada más, llegó el resto del equipo.

"Ratchet, que dijimos sobre no separarnos, no…" comenzó a decir Clank, pero se calló al ver a Ángela, a continuación, miró a Ratchet como para asegurarse de algo "¡Es increíble! Yo creía que Ratchet era el último de su especie"

Pero Ángela no pudo responderle, porque de inmediato los otros Rangers Galácticos se deshicieron en elogios hacia su persona, pues estaban muy impresionados por la manera en la que había rescatado a Ratchet.

No había duda alguna de que aquella lombax había conquistado a todos los miembros del equipo… bueno, a todos menos a Clank, que por algún motivo desconocido no parecía fiarse de ella.

Tras despedirse de los Rangers, ella subió a su vehículo y se marchó, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Ratchet, que se había quedado prendado de ella.

Ya de vuelta en la base, los Rangers se pusieron manos a la obra para descubrir de qué manera había podido el Doctor Nefarious hacer que los robots volvieran a rebelarse, sin usar ningún ordenador. Por suerte para ellos, Elaris parecía haberse recuperado del ataque sufrido por parte de los tiranoides, y estaba lista para ponerse a trabajar codo con codo junto a los demás.

Fue ella quien descubrió que, justo antes de que los robots se revelaran, la famosa robot estrella de la música, Courtney Gears había sacado un nuevo vídeo musical.

"Disculpa, pero no logro entender qué conexión puede tener una cosa con la otra" comentó Clank.

"Debe de haber una especie de mensaje oculto que inste a los robots a la revolución" fue la respuesta de Elaris.

"¿Cómo un mensaje subliminal?"

"Exacto"

De modo que ambos estudiaron más a fondo el vídeo, tanto en su parte visual como en la parte musical, y descubrieron que ella estaba en lo cierto, había un mensaje subliminal dentro del mismo.

"Lo que aun no entiendo es por qué a mí no me afecta" comentó el pequeño robot.

Para aquello sí que no hubo respuesta alguna.

De modo que ahora los Rangers Galácticos tenían una nueva misión, arrestar a Courtney Gears, No sería demasiado difícil, solo tenían que ir a la Nebulosa G34, que era donde estaba ella de gira. Ratchet fue designado para esta misión, como no acompañado por Clank. Ambos se subieron a la nave y partieron rumbo a aquel lugar.

Al rato, ambos habían llegado a su destino, y se dirigieron hacia el equipo de gira de Courtney Gears, sin embargo, durante el camino se encontraron con alguien.

"¡Ángela!" exclamó Ratchet al verla.

"Ratchet, qué casualidad que estés por aquí. No me estarás siguiendo, ¿verdad?" le respondió ella guiñándole un ojo.

Ambos comenzaron a hablar, y de esa manera se conocieron un poco mejor. Fue en ese instante cuando Ratchet se enteró de lo que pasó con su especie (algo que nunca supo, debido a que Grimroth no se lo contó), que fue diezmada por los cragmitas, una raza de fuera del Sistema Solana; al parecer los supervivientes pudieron ponerse a salvo, pero para ello tuvieron que activar un portal a otro universo. De alguna manera, Ratchet y Ángela se habían quedado allí de pequeños.

"¿Sabes, Ratchet? Pareces un tío legal. Hay un sitio por aquí cerca donde sirven unas bebidas. ¿Te apetece que vayamos?"

Ratchet aceptó casi sin pensarlo, pero Clank le recordó que tenían trabajo, el lombax se lo llevó aparte un momento.

"Ángela quiere que nos conozcamos aún más. No me lo fastidies"

"Pero la misión…"

"¿Por qué no te encargas tú? No puede ser tan difícil arrestar a Courtney Gears"

"Si es lo que quieres…"

De modo que cada uno se fue por su lado. Clank consiguió dar con Courtney, pero tan pronto le dijo que estaba detenida, ella comenzó a sollozar, y este no supo qué hacer.

"Bueno, tal vez si te disculpas y ayudas a los Rangers a localizar a Nefarious tal vez no te impongan una pena muy grande"

"¡Pero no es eso!" exclamó ella entre gimoteos "Perderé mis fans, y mis promociones"

"Venga, cálmate"

Como no se calmaba, Clank quiso acercarse a ella para darle unas palmadas en la espalda y reconfortarla, pero entonces ella, lo agarró con suma facilidad, pues era por lo menos cuatro veces más grande que él, y luego lo acercó a su rostro.

"Pero ¿qué…?"

Ella abrió la boca, de donde salió una descarga que dejó a Clank fuera de combate.

Acto seguido ella llamó a su jefe, que no era el otro que el Doctor Nefarious.

"¿Lo tienes?" le preguntó el villano.

"Sí, jefe. Todo ha salido según el plan. Se ha creído que lloraba, menudo memo"

"Brillante, Courtney ¡Ahora, traérmelo!"

Y obedientemente, Courtney cargó con el inconsciente Clank y se marchó de allí con el resto de su gira.

* * *

 _Hasta aquí llega este capítulo. Como les dije tomé parte de los videojuegos. La película era como un AU, así que esta continuación fan que he inventado también se considera como tal. Espero tener pronto el siguiente capítulo._


	3. La conspiración

_De nuevo les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Es el antepenúltimo, espero que les guste._

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. La conspiración**

La visión volvió a Clank poco después.

Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de que estaba amordazado; el pequeño robot trató de liberarse de las ataduras, pero estas eran demasiado fuertes.

"¡Maldita sea!"

"Eso no te va a servir de nada, mi pequeño amigo. Es mejor que desistas"

En ese momento, Clank se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, en aquella habitación también se encontraba el Doctor Nefarious.

"Me parece que fue muy irresponsable ir tú solo a detener a Courtney Gears, ¿Dónde estaban tus amigos los Rangers Galácticos?"

"La respuesta a esa información es confidencial"

El maquiavélico Nefarious rio con maldad.

"Oh, vamos mi amigo, que vocabulario en boca de una unidad defectuosa"

"Negativo, no somos amigos, usted trató de deshacerse de mí varias veces"

"¡Silencio! Y ahora escucha. Por muy defectuosa que sea tu unidad, tienes el mismo derecho que los otros robots a la revolución, ¡Únete a mí y todos los robots gobernaremos el Sistema Solana!"

Pero Clank negó con la cabeza.

"Negativo. El Sistema Solana ya tiene su propia forma de gobierno, no somos quienes para cambiar eso a peor"

El rostro de Nefarious cambió a uno que reflejaba el enfado y la decepción.

"Has hecho tu elección, de modo que ahora atente a las consecuencias"

El Doctor Nefarious se llevó a Clank hacia una máquina clonadora, invención que él mismo había creado, servía para clonar robots, el problema era que cada vez que un ser era clonado su fuerza se dividía, de modo que cuanto mayor era el número de copias más débil era el individuo clonado, aquella era la razón por la que no la había utilizado en sí mismo.

El villano clonó a Clank, pero a esta versión la hizo maligna, y le puso de nombre Clunk.

"Y ahora escúchame bien, Clunk, te voy a dar instrucciones sobre cuál será tu misión…"

En la Nebulosa G34, Ratchet había finalizado su "cita" con Ángela, no sabía el por qué, pero tenía la corazonada de que la cosa iba por buen camino, tal vez consiguieran ser amigos, y luego…, bueno, era tiempo de volver a la misión; Clank había dicho que se encargaría él solo, pero no había ni rastro de él.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido ese pequeñín?" se preguntó el lombax.

Poco después dio con quien estaba buscando… pero no se trataba de Clank, sino de Clunk. El clon maligno había recibido órdenes de suplantar la identidad de Clank, y luego guiar a los Rangers Galácticos hacia su perdición.

"¡Clank, por fin te encuentro! ¿Dónde está Courtney Gears?"

"Ella escapó junto a toda su gira, es más escurridiza de lo que parece"

Ratchet no pareció notar la diferencia, y es que Clunk al ser un clon tenía en su base de datos el comportamiento de Clank, de modo que podía suplantar su identidad con suma facilidad.

"La misión ha fracasado" comentó Clunk "Es hora de volver a la base y volver a planificar nuestra estrategia"

Sin saberlo, Ratchet había llevado a un impostor del lado del Dr. Nefarious a la base de los Rangers.

"Te noto un poco raro, Clank" le dijo Elaris a Clunk mientras ambos trabajaban.

Ella no tenía sospechas de Clunk, pero conocía lo bastante bien a su amigo Clank como para saber que él actuaba de una manera concreta, y por lo que sea ahora no lo hacía.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Tú nunca te sientas tan torcido, siempre recto y me corriges cuando yo no lo hago"

"He modificado temporalmente mi estructura ósea, debo acostumbrar a mi cuerpo a ella"

Ella entrecerró los ojos, como si sospechara algo, pero no dijo nada.

Clunk cumpliendo órdenes, manipuló los resultados para que Elaris, Ratchet y el resto de los Rangers creyeran que el escondite de Nefarious estaba en el planeta Florana.

Cuando los Rangers fueron a explorar, Elaris se ofreció rápidamente para formar equipo con Ratchet, en realidad se trataba únicamente de una excusa para estar a solas con él y contarle que sospechaba de quien creía que era Clank, pero Clunk no era tonto, y los siguió sin ser detectado.

"Piensa, Ratchet ¿Hubo algún momento en el que tú y Clank os separarais cuando estabais en la Nebulosa G34?"

"Bueno, lo cierto es que…"

El lombax dudaba sobre si contarle o no a su compañera el hecho de haber dejado la misión al lado solo por tener una "cita" con Ángela, aquello podría poner en peligro su situación como Ranger Galáctico… finalmente, decidió optar por la sinceridad.

"Lo cierto es que puede que le dejara buena parte de la misión a Clank…"

"¿¡Qué?! ¿Y tú que hacías?" le preguntó Elaris, que no podía creer que Ratchet hubiese podido dejar solo a su pequeño amigo.

"Yo estaba… con una chica"

Ella iba a gritarle por ser tan irresponsable, pero antes de hacerlo, fue alcanzada por un rayo de energía que la hizo caer al suelo sin sentido; quien había disparado era un individuo alto y con la cara cubierta por una máscara. Ratchet decidió perseguir al individuo, pero este astutamente lo llevó hacia donde había más robots sublevados que ya habían hecho caer prisioneros a los Rangers Galácticos. Aun así, el pequeño lombax no se rendiría.

Ratchet presentó batalla y logró derrotar a dos de los robots, de modo que el enmascarado luchó con el cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando el pequeño lombax saltó para golpearlo en la cara, la máscara cayó, y Ratchet pudo ver el rostro de la persona a quien acababa de golpear.

"¡ÁNGELA!" exclamó el lombax.

No podía creerlo, pero realmente era ella.

"Perdóname, Ratchet" dijo, antes de aprovechar la confusión de este para darle un culatazo y hacerle perder el sentido.

Los cuerpos inconscientes de los Rangers Galácticos fueron trasladados a la base secreta de Nefarious, que no estaba en ningún planeta ni nave, sino en un satélite artificial creado por él mismo, de ahí la razón de por qué no habían conseguido detectarlo. Allí se encontraba Clank, que se horrorizó al descubrir que sus amigos también habían sido capturados. Ratchet recuperó el sentido en aquel momento.

"¡Clank! También te han capturado a ti"

"Lamento comunicaros que no era yo en ningún momento. El Doctor Nefarious me clonó sin permiso y envió a mi clon para engañaros"

"¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"

El lombax se preguntaba cómo había podido ser tan estúpido para no reconocer a su mejor amigo de un clon maligno.

"¿No es esa tu novia?" preguntó Clank, y Ratchet se giró a mirar.

Ángela estaba cerrando la puerta de la jaula.

"¡Ángela! ¿Por qué?" quiso saber el lombax "¿Por qué ayudas a Nefarious?"

Ratchet se sentía totalmente destrozado, la chica de la que se había enamorado acababa de tricionarlo.

"Nefarious me amenazó con matarnos a los dos, somos los dos últimos de nuestra raza, no podía permitir nuestra extinción. Él me prometió que nos dejaría vivir os mantengo aquí encerrados"

Sin decir nada más, ella se fue, llevando consigo la llave de la celda.

"¡Ángela!" la llamó desesperado el lombax, pero fue inútil.

¡Plaf!

Cora le dio a Ratchet un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Todo esto es tu culpa!" le reprochó ella "¡Si hubieras cumplido tu misión hubiéramos detenido a Courtney Gears a tiempo y Clank no hubiese sido secuestrado!"

"¡Sí!" coincidió con ella Brax "¡Tú eres la razón por la que estamos aquí encerrados!"

Por suerte, Clank cortó la discusión antes de que fuera a más.

"Chicos, por favor, no arreglaremos nada si nos peleamos entre nosotros. Lo más adecuado es que pensemos todos juntos para dar una forma de salir de aquí"

Pero no la había, la celda estaba equipada con un campo de fuerza que únicamente podía romperse desde fuera, parecía que los Rangers Galácticos no podrían detener a Nefarious aquella vez.

Nefarious se había llevado al ex Capitán Qwark aparte para vengarse de él personalmente.

"Bien, mi querido Qwark. Tú te reíste de mí en el Instituto y cuando entré a los Rangers, ahora es el momento de que yo me ría de ti"

Y para ello, el maquiavélico doctor usó una máquina para cambiar el cuerpo de Qwark con el de un mono espacial, lo que causó la risa no solo de Nefarious, sino también la de Courtney Gears y la de Clunk.

Ángela por su parte no tenía ganas de reírse. Había tenido que poner en peligro a toda la galaxia para salvar lo poco que quedaba de su especie, pero eso no era lo único que la preocupaba, también estaba Ratchet, ¿Acaso él…?

Courtney Gears hacía rabiar al mono en el cuerpo del ex Capitán Qwark con un plátano, mientras Clunk se dedicaba a pellizcar al ex Capitán Qwark en el cuerpo del mono.

"¡Basta de estupideces!" les gritó Nefarious "Ya nos hemos reído bastante, ahora id a preparar el bioaniquilador y poned rumbo a Kerwan. ¡Allí será la primera prueba!"

Sus lacayos se dispusieron rápidamente a cumplir su voluntad.

A diferencia de lo que su nombre indicaba, el bioaniquilador no mataba a las personas, sino que simplemente las convertía en robots; a pesar de todo, aquellos robots carecían de sentimientos y simplemente obedecían ciegamente la voluntad de Nefarious.

Los Rangers únicamente pudieron ver con impotencia como el maléfico doctor con ayuda de su arma convertía a todos los habitantes del planeta Kerwan en robots.

"¡Brillante! ¡Absolutamente brillante!" exclamó con alegría Nefarious "Ahora que la primera prueba ha sido un éxito es hora de hacer lo mismo en todos los demás planetas. ¡Pronto todo el Sistema Solana estará lleno de robots a mi servicio!"

* * *

 _No pude actualizar antes porque estuve ocupado con todo el asunto de las fiestas, pero estoy satisfecho con el resultado._

 _Me dio un poco de pena escribir esto, pero en fin, uno no puede evitar encariñarse un poco con algunos personajes._

 _En el próximo capítulo sabrán cómo termina._


	4. La solución final

_¡Feliz año nuevo! Les traigo el cuarto y último capítulo de mi fanfic._

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. La solución final**

Nefarious volvió a usar su bioaniquilador un par de veces más, primero en Umbris y luego en Aquatos. El maquiavélico doctor estaba eufórico, por fin el Sistema Solana estaría totalmente bajo su control. Courtney Gears y Clunk también parecían felices, realmente no les importaba en exceso aquello, pero estaban satisfechos por estar en el bando ganador.

Ángela se había ido aparte para llorar, lo odiaba, odiaba que todo aquello hubiera ocurrido, que por su culpa ahora tres planetas estaban llenos de criaturas robot que obedecieran ciegamente las órdenes de Nefarious; lo único que ella quería era salvar a su raza, pero Ratchet… seguro que ahora la odiaba… si acaso hubiera alguna manera de reparar todo el mal causado... tal vez aún no fuera demasiado tarde para reparar todo el daño causado.

Los Rangers habían visto desde su celda como Nefarious llevaba a cabo su plan sin poder hacer nada al respecto, era una visión repugnante, desde luego.

Brax había intentado romper los barrotes usando su enorme fuerza, pero era imposible, estaban hechos de un metal muy resistente, tal vez del mismo material del cual Clank estaba hecho.

"¡Déjalo ya!" le decía a su compañero Cora "Lo has intentado cinco veces ya"

"¡Al menos yo intento hacer algo!" replicó él.

"¡¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?!"

Ambos estuvieron a punto de comenzar una pelea, pero Clank les suplicó silencio, ya que él y Elaris estaban intentando pensar en una manera de salir de allí.

Clank estaba completamente hundido, había fracasado y la mujer a la que amaba lo había traicionado… ¿Podía ser aún peor? Cuando se había dado por vencido, oyó pasos que se dirigían hacía donde se encontraba, y, al mirar vio a Ángela en la puerta de la celda.

"¡Si has venido a reírte de nosotros es mejor que te largues por donde has venido si no quieres ver lo que es bueno!" la amenazó Cora.

Pero Ángela le hizo un gesto para que callara y luego miró a ambos lados, parecía muy nerviosa. Ratchet no entendía a qué venía aquello hasta que vio como ella traía consigo una llave.

Nada más abrir la puerta, Brax agarró con fuerza el cuello de la lombax.

"¿¡Qué has venido a hacer?! ¿Es que Nefarious y tú tenéis pensado llevarnos a una especie de máquina del dolor?!"

"No yo…" trató de decir ella, pero lo cierto era que el grandote la estaba asfixiando.

"¡Brax, déjala que se explique!" le reprochó Elaris, comprensiva y amable como era regularmente.

"Chicos, escapad de aquí, por favor. No quería que esto sucediera, lo juro. Nefarious nunca me habló de ningún bioaniquilador, yo solo quería que no hiciese daño a Rat- a ningún lombax"

Pero los Rangers no tenían ninguna intención de escapar, al fin y al cabo, Nefarious ya estaba camino de transformar a los habitantes de un tercer planeta en robots sin voluntad.

"¿¡Dónde están nuestras armas?!" preguntó de mala manera Cora.

"Nefarious las tiene en una sala al final del pasillo, pero está vigilada por dos robots"

"¡Pan comido!" exclamó Brax, y sin pensarlo dos veces se marchó seguido por Cora.

"¡No podéis lanzaros!" les advirtió Elaris echando a correr detrás de ellos "¡Hay que pensar un plan!"

Ratchet se disponía a seguir a sus camaradas, pero Ángela lo agarró de la manga.

"¡Por favor, no vayas! No quiero que te pase nada, los lombax…"

"¡Los lombax no permitirían que Nefarious se hiciera con el control del Sistema Solana! ¡Y si para ello tuviesen que luchar hasta la muerte lo harían!"

Ella estaba muy preocupada por él, pero aun así lo soltó; ambos se miraron a los ojos una última vez antes de que Ratchet saliera.

El plan de los Rangers estaba listo; haciendo de cebo, Clank provocó a los dos guardias robots para que lo persiguieran, y, los llevó hacia donde se encontraban Brax y Cora que, valiéndose del factor sorpresa y su extraordinaria fuerza lograron reducirlos. Ahora disponían de vía libre a su armamento.

Nefarious no tardó demasiado en enterarse de que los Rangers Galácticos habían escapado y andaban libres por la nave, de modo que mandó a todas sus tropas incluida Courtney Gears a acabar con la amenaza y además aceleró la velocidad de la nave, que se dirigía al tercer planeta.

Los Rangers Galácticos no tardaron en verse superados por la guardia robótica. Si no hacían algo, no solo perderían la vida, sino que además Nefarious lograría transformar un planeta más, de modo que lograron abrir un camino para Ratchet y para Clank entre todos aquellos robots guardianes. Al principio el pequeño lombax se negó a dejarlos atrás, pero los Rangers le insistieron con fervor, de modo que al final se decidió por ir a detener a Nefarious.

Sin embargo, en la sala siguiente le esperaba Courtney Gears. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Ratchet la disparó, pero no le hizo absolutamente nada.

"Tenemos un problema" le susurró Clank "Su cuerpo está hecho de Admantium, nuestras armas no valen para atravesar su cuerpo"

"Así es, fracasados. No hay manera de que un par de perdedores como ustedes dos puedan derrotarme"

Acto seguido, la malvada les disparó con una pistola de electricidad, que provocó que tanto Ratchet como Clank cayeran retorciéndose por el dolor.

"Acabaré con ustedes dos y así el Doctor Nefarious me convertirá en una estrella entre todos los robots. ¡Es total, voy a petarlo!"

Pero Courney fue empujada por Ángela. La lombax había dejado su miedo contra la extinción atrás, solo quería que a Ratchet no le sucediera nada y detener a Nefarious.

"¡Ángela!" exclamó el lombax al verla.

"Vete a detener al doctor Nefarious, yo me encargo de ella"

Clank negó con la cabeza.

"No hay manera de destrozar su cuerpo excepto con un material del que no disponemos. No hay manera de que puedas ganar una batalla contra ella" explicó el pequeño robot.

"Sí que la hay" replicó Ángela, y susurró algo al robot.

"¿Qué te ha susurrado al oído?" le preguntó el lombax.

"El punto débil de Courtney Gears: perder una competición de baile"

Ratchet y Clank habían llegado hasta el despacho de Nefarious. El maquiavélico Doctor apenas se sobresaltó al verlos allí, al contrario, pareció divertirle.

"Vaya, vaya. Volvemos a vernos las caras Ratchet"

"¿En serio? Porque la última vez que te miré tenías más carne"

Enfadado por el chiste Nefarious golpeó con furia el puño en la mesa.

"¡Ríete mientras puedas, porque pronto no podrás hacerlo!"

Dicho esto, el malvado presiono un botón, y el bioaniquilador, que se encontraba oculto en aquella misma sala, apuntó hacia Ratchet.

"¿Sabes una cosa? Programé mi invento para que se pudiera usar tanto en el interior como en el exterior, de modo que no supondrá ningún peligro si te disparo con él"

Súbitamente, Clunk el clon malvado de Clank apareció y golpeó a Ratchet tirándolo al suelo, momento en el que Nefarious apretó el botón, y el rayo del bioaniquilador estuvo a punto de alcanzar al lombax, pero no lo hizo porque Clank consiguió hacerlo rodar a tiempo, antes de que pudiera disparar de nuevo, Ratchet había sacado su arma y disparado contra el brazo de Nefarious, hiriéndolo y logrando que soltase el mando.

"¡Agárralo! ¡Agárralo!" le gritaba el malvado a Clunk.

Pero Clank le frenó a su clon maligno el paso, de aquel modo Ratchet se hizo con el mando y amenazó con él a Nefarious. Sin embargo, Clunk no iba a admitir la derrota y luchó a brazo partido con Clank.

"¡No hay sitio para dos! ¡Solo uno puede vivir!"

Entretanto, Ángela estaba en mitad de una encarnizada competición de baile contra Courtney. La lombax nunca había tenido demasiada experiencia en aquello, había salido a bailar ocasionalmente sin dominarlo del todo; no obstante, sabía que se estaba jugando todo así que estaba dando el cien por cien. Finalmente, un exceso de orgullo de Courtney fue lo que hizo declinar la balanza en favor de Ángela; y es que la robot quiso ir más allá de sus límites dando dos volteretas en el aire, lo cual era imposible hasta para una máquina avanzada como ella.

"Has perdido, Courtney. Yo he ganado"

"¡NO!" gritó la robot con algo de histeria "¡No es lógico! ¡Mi función original era la de bailar! ¡No, no es computable! Error… error…"

Courtney sufrió de un cortocircuito que la dejó fuera de combate, no volvería a ser una molestia, no hasta que encontrase a alguien que la reparase, al menos.

Ángela decidió ir a ayudar a los Rangers Galácticos a combatir contra los robots de la guardia.

Clunk parecía ir ganando la pelea contra Clank, de modo que Ratchet, pese a las insistencias de su amigo en que eso era entre él y su copia, decidió intervenir.

Hizo mal en dar la espalda al Doctor Nefarious, que sacó un arma y disparó con ella al lombax, haciéndolo caer al suelo herido de muerte.

Al ver aquello, la furia se apoderó de Clank quien salvajemente arrancó la cabeza de su clon maligno destruyéndolo.

Sin embargo, no iba a poder evitar que el Doctor Nefarious se hiciera con el mando… pero de pronto un mono se llevó el mando ante los horrorizados ojos del malvado Doctor.

"Eso no lo tenías previsto, ¿Eh, cerebrito?"

La voz de aquel mono era inconfundiblemente la del capitán Qwark, y es que, aun en el cuerpo del mono se había valido para escapar de la jaula y llegar hasta aquel lugar.

Poco después llegaron a la nave los refuerzos solicitados por Clank.

Brax, Cora, Elaris y Ángela habían logrado tener a los robots guardianes ocupados lo suficiente. Las fuerzas del orden se llevaron a Nefarious a una prisión de máxima seguridad localizada en un planeta muy lejos del Sistema Solana.

Ratchet fue conducido al hospital con urgencia, finalmente lograron salvar su vida, pero quedó en coma durante aproximadamente tres semanas, el tiempo aproximado en el que Clank y Elaris haciendo el fantástico equipo que siempre hacían, lograron dar con la forma para invertir el efecto del bioaniquilador, al que renombraron como biocreador.

Ángela había sido acusada de un delito de traición por haber ayudado a Nefarious; finalmente, gracias al apoyo de los Rangers Galácticos finalmente había salido libre.

Cuando Ratchet despertó del coma, todos sus amigos lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. El lombax se alegraba de ver de nuevo a Clank, a Elaris, Cora, Brax, Gritmoth, Qwark, al que habían devuelto a su cuerpo normal y… allí estaba, la hembra de lombax que hacía que su corazón latiese con fuerza.

Cuando todos habían terminado de darle ánimos, Ángela se quedó un momento a solas con él.

"Cómo tuviste aquel miserable suceso en la nave no pude darte algo"

"¿Darme algo?" repitió inocentemente el lombax "¿El qué?"

Ella colocó sus manos en sus hombros cuidadosamente, y luego se inclinó para besarlo en los labios.

"Esto"

Unas semanas más tarde, Ángela fue presentada como la nueva miembro de los Rangers Galácticos. Por supuesto se dispararon los rumores de una relación romántica entre ella y Ratchet, algo que no era de extrañar si se tenía en cuenta que eran los dos únicos de su especie. A ellos les daba igual esto como les daba igual lo que dijeran los medios; sabían que se amaban, que su amor no venía únicamente por ser lombax, sino que era verdadero y seguiría siendo igual, aunque fueran de distinta especie.

Los Rangers ahora siendo siete, estaban listos para afrontar cualquier amenaza para el Sistema Solana.

* * *

 _Para quién no lo sepa, el Adamantium es un metal que pertenece al universo cinematográfico de Marvel, porque para mí ambas historias suceden en el mismo universo aunque en diferentes lugares._

 _Espero que les haya gustado mi fanfic. Si quieren dejen review y pueden dar "follow" en mi página de perfil para no perderse ninguna de mis futuras historias._

 _Tengo pensados un montón de proyectos para 2018, incluidos varios fanfics más de Ratchet and Clank._

 _Gracias por leer y espero volverlos a ver en alguno en mi próximo fanfic._


End file.
